flrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Seion Tarus
In the Beginning. His mother 'dying' during child birth of him and his brother, Eulen, we're taken by their father to his Retreat on Dagobah. They were raised in secrecy and darkness, hidden from the eyes of the Universe. It'd always felt like him and Eulen were polar-opposites. Eulen always destroyed everything and Ezeki'el had always attempted to assist his father and discipline his brother. Time went by and the brothers had faced many challenges. His most notable was the Triumph over the Evil Cave of Dagobah. Ezeki'el had been presented with an image of him, ascending to Grandmaster oneday, triumphing over hordes of enemies and legions of foes with the promise of power. Ezeki'el had feared he couldn't live up to this expectation of him... he'd need the power... But he stepped away. If he couldn't make it there on his own, then he couldn't stand without a crutch. He'd succeded in overcoming his fears, his brother had given into them though... After this day, Ezeki'el would become a firm believer in Destiny. He'd woken up one day, and his sibling was arguing in heated conflict with his Father. Eulen lifted a saber up; one he'd recently made, and dashed at his father. The Father was suprised, nearly cut-in-two by the suprise, but reacted and fought back. A battle ensued, where slash after slash the son pounded away at the father with his blade. Ezeki'el became worried... he'd apply some lessons from his father to save him. He tossed the roofing at his brother who'd become enraged at Ezeki'el now. He strode up and stunned his father, then slicing away at his brother like a hunk of meat on a hook. Chunks of flesh on Ezeki'el were scorched as he was defenseless. His brother sent a wave at him; crushing his bones and nearly killing Ezeki'el. Tulric moved in to save his son; his only good son. He tossed his boy into a ship and sent it to Coruscant; accepting a demise at the hands of his son. His only fina l thought being ' It is our children who bury us... not us bury them. My son is beyond saving. ' Ezeki'el was found on Coruscant outside a Medical Center and immediately put into Cryogenic Stasis. Over years he was taken out and ' repaired ' seeing as all at once would put him in shock and kill him. At one point it'd seem he'd never recovered but Eulen had found him years before and placed a device on him to jump-start Ezeki'el. Before he was used in an experiment; he activated it. Ezeki'el was awoken and the Republic took note of him recovering considerabely quick; sub-humanly. They contacted the Jedi and two initiates came and retrieved him from a Bacta Tank. He'd made the aquaintances of two kind fellows who'd help him recover. He then made it his goal to Right the Wrongs of the World. Make everything better, and alright... In the Order. Ezeki'el went through a simple Initiate time, making himself better acquaintances with Arcostas and Fenzan, and it time they'd become the best of friends. Slowly working up his lightsaber skills, studying the force, and becoming fond of Robotics ( along with maintaining his Horticulture skills ) Ezeki'el had became the apprentice of Zidane Kast. Under Zidane his skill in robotics magnified tenfold and he had the makings of a Jedi Knight early. Unfortunately he was inexperienced with actual ordeals, so he waited patiently. Knight Trikkan of the Dantooine Academy became present though, and Arco, Fen, Ezeki'el, any many others disapproved of him. Trikkan later revealed himself to be untrustworthy entirely by killing Sylvanna Gray and Reron ( through forced suicide on Reron's Part ), later attacking Ezeki'el, Zidane, and Kir Orean. Arcostas, Fenzan, and Ezeki'el had all decided Trikkan was to be hunted down and killed, but before Ezeki'el could clear it with the Council, they were demanding to leave. Ezeki'el followed, which would be unfortunate later. They split up and had there seperate ordeals, but while Ezeki'el resisted Death, Fenzan and Arcostas embrassed Darkness. Ezeki'el was confronted by Arcostas, and for not joining them would suffer. He suffered major injuries but Fenzan and the priorly deceased Sith Sorcerer Tel'e who had helped him in a raid to save Reron long ago both gave him assistance to survive. He returned home and was in Stasis for several days. When Ezeki'el had awoken it was at a crucial time. They were on there way to the Dantooine Order. Ezeki'el would not play a vital role, but he did help keep some of the lesser sith distracted while fleeing from Darth Acheronous and Emperor Desarius alike. It was there that Corneth would be captured, aswell as Master Ravensky but released shortly after. From there on it was more training as Zidane had unexpectedly disappeared after Ezeki'el's State of Health. Disturbed by his friends leaving though, he was a bit depressed for the time. The Masters of the Council had also left for something, and once their vessel returned, the Sith Warriors emerged and the slaughter began. Rex Shano, a respected Jedi to Ezeki'el, was slain, aswell as Selene Marxis, his care taker, who was captured and executed later. Alex Shak attempted to flee and died, while Master Di was left and saved. It would be at Korran Saul's Hideaway that Ezeki'el would prove his worthyness as a Knight, rallying the Jedi and stiring fire into their spirits. He helped the Jedi deal with their loses, and vowed to find New Jedi to assist them. His Mother was amongst them, but it was Master Di and Ezeki'el's secret. They left when the Republic discovered them and Ezeki'el retrieved his Mother, a new Force-Sensetive, and one of the Massacre survivors named Shoujin Mai. They returned together triumphant and the Order had its members refilled, but not replaced. Ezeki'el managed to meet one of the other new Jedi, named Kamal, who he took as his apprentice gleefully. They've trained hard and meditated often, Kamal proving to be an excellent Padawan. Tarus has also been watched by the lone Master Di now who needed help, and tried to help Tarus achieve the proper power and mind to help him at his side as a Master. Masterhood and Beyond. During the important Corellia rescue operation to retrieve a vital new armor for the Republic soldiers aswell as the survivors and engineers, Ezeki'el would be faced with a task. He motioned with the group, searching out the survivors and attempting to pinpoint them on the island. Master Di and Ravensky pointed out the Dark Lord Morzan Kharanos standing overhead, and had Ezeki'el run. Soren fought with the group, and Ezeki'el went out to the island he detected the Survivors on. as he began talking, Slytherus the Warrior appeared and began combating the Engineeers and Sieon, dispatching many. Bob, a particularly skilled survivor, helped even the odds for Ezeki'el, and Soren arrived later to help deal with one of the Apprentices. Soren would brutally kill the Apprentice is Ezeki'el's eyes, something which disappointed him. Bob was cut in two however, and when the upperhalf came towards Ezeki'el, he gave him the Armor Fragment he had, then Ezeki'el ran. He faced the choice to face Riven the Assassin or assist against the Dark Lord, who was fighting the Masters. Riven chose his targets, the Initiates, so Ezeki'el had his mark. They locked in combat, and discussed his position. They broke from combat in time to watch Master Di, mortally wounded, fade from life. Ezeki'el couldn't stop him in time, and watched one of his mentors die. He took his body and ran, meanwhile he sensed Ravensky depart from the world, Soren retrieved his body. They boarded up and flew off, Riven holding off the Dark Lord only to return later. Shortly on their return, the deceased Masters declared the two pupils the new Masters of the Order, and immediatly they began to rebuild it as best they could. In time, Master Kast returned still a Knight, so Seion took the honor of bestowing Masterhood on his Mentor, ironically. In that time, many more Jedi would flock to their Order as they rebuilt on Coruscant under the protection of the Jedi High Council. His mother, Kessa Saehren whom led a mercenary group would become a Master and assist in guiding the Council, despite her secret bond to a particularly dark individual. This would also be the time that Eulen Tarus, now a Force Vampire and being of insatiable appetite would appear to feast on the gathered up Jedi. Their numbers made them a beacon, and Eulen with Fenzan and Arcostas relentlessly attacked and withered their temple. Soren Rade would also be lowered to Knight for his assumably dark action, perhaps biased by some members, not by others. The moment that the temple began to collapse, they thought of new places to go, and Seion had came up with the idea to move to Corellia, a vital planet now contested as the Sith encroached. Master Ravensky's ghost would appear to verify this, as a bold move since their recent victory on Hoth. Taking Taris would also be a wise manuver, as it was a vital supply line to the Sith and Republic. As they got to Taris they had a reform aswell, less emotion, more focus on Jedism stricter. During this however, Rivenki had begun to assist his old master in destroying Morzan Kharanos, the bonded-man to Kessa. In his death, all was clear as she dissolved, Seion was disappointed and took up chewing Savorium Leaf to assist with the griefing over the time. Kir O'rean, a close friend of Seion, would also be killed by Seion's hand... or assistance, as the Sith made him a sleeper-agent and self-destructed him internally. He'd take up one of his apprentices, the daughter (clone?) of the former Jedi Selene Marxis, named Lily Latona. Near this time, It'd show that only Zidane and Seion were the Masters left, a Council of Two. Zidane elected Seion the Grandmaster, andhe accepted while abstaining. The Ghosts of the Former Council appeared to verify this was Seion's path, and that he should follow through accordingly. He did, while helping to rebuild the Council which many would fall to the darkside later unfortunately, then be replaced accordingly by Rivenki and the new Master Neja Te'kora. Currently they've devised their strategy to attack Corellia, while a plague brews inside of Seion thathe is unaware of yet immune from.﻿ Appearance, Abilities, and Possessions. Seion, the former Ezeki'el, has long and pulled back dirty-blonde hair, with a squared face & head. He has paled green eyes and some scars along the jaw. His bones are just barely larger than normal thanks to some augmentations ( 1mm ). His augmentations make up for his time in Cryostasis, in which he suffered from Malnutrition and had to take vitamin suppliments to heal. He stands now at about five foot seven inches and is muscled for his age thanks to his Jedi training. He generally wears a black and orangy-brown colored robe and tunic, with many leather-straps for harnesses across his chest for various tools and items. Under his Tunic and Robes are a thin layer of strong-forced embued vines which expand when Seion is threatened, protecting him from many falls and such like a second or even third layer of skin and bone. They can even puppet his limbs if applied properly with Crucitorn, Plant Surge, and Telekenesis. Seion is gifted in many force-based abilities, quite a few lightsaber-based skills, and some natural skills... - Somewhat skilled as a Swordsmen, uses Niman namely, attempting to grasp Ataru, his final form. - Mastery over Telekentic Saber Combat, Plant Control, Malacia, Stealth and Absorb. - Studying into Astrological Related Abilities, like Force-aided Astronavigation. - Slight control over Crucitorn, Force Harmony, and Aura of Ease. - A Natural Leader, is able to give invigorating and rallying speeches whenever he feels the mood has dampened to a point of depression, despair, or angst. - Resistant to Darksided Traits and Abilities due to his Heritage, Birthplace, and Training. He carries on him... - Orange Electrum Staff, Orange Crystal, Kasha Crystal, Phond Crystal. - Orange Electrum Hilt, Solari Crystal, Stygium Crystal. - Two Blue Sabers Tk Combat., Nextor Crystals, Jenruax. - Omnitool. Datapad, General Universal Remote for various things. - Grand Master Robes, Master Tunic. - Saber Kit. - Plant-feed Formula. - Stealth Sunskiff, 'Endevour'. His Statistics are... = Meager. 10 = Poor. 20 = Decent. 30 = Good. 40 = Great. Strength +24 Dexterity +24 Intelligence +35 Charisma +24 Constitution +21 Wisdom +29 Skills: Computer Use: +25 Security: +9 Demolitions: +21 Repair: +36 Persuade: +30 Treat Injury: +22 Stealth: +40.